Continued work is planned on various human lymphocyte markers. Particular stress will be placed on the character of the lg receptors that are IgM and IgD. Specific antigens that occur on T cells and B cells differentially will be worked out by the surface radioiodination technique. The character of the cross idiotypic specificity among IgM anti- gamma-globulins will be studied by hybridization and sequence analysis.